Of caring brothers
by teitocchi
Summary: An oneshot based on the Two Ciels Theory. Please click for details.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello! This is just a little oneshot that I wrote randomly. I am having really serious exams soon and I wrote this in my free time in order to try and relax a bit -since I had a bit of inspiration wanting to break free from Mr. Brain- so here it is. _(I don't know what power is holding me back from updating my Hunter x Hunter story)_ It's based on the Two Ciels Theory that is going around these last few years. (look it up if you don't know what is it about, it's going to help you understand the oneshot.) I don't know if the theory can be considered a spoiler, but... oh, well. Maybe very minor spoilers are included here. I didn't have a summary for this, because it's short and I don't know how to summarize already short things. I'm sorry for that. Also, I tried to make their conversation sound childish enough.**

 **Oh and just want to point out; the Ciel we know in Kuroshitsuji isn't refered to with a name here. The other Ciel which died is refered with Ciel. The Ciel we know is the ill one of course. I hope that is clear while reading it.**

 **Enjoy and, if you feel like it, rate and review. ^^**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Yana Toboso. I only own the course of the story.**

* * *

"It's ready!" stated the young boy with a wide smile and eyes shining from happiness. He finally managed to build a castle of cards, after weeks of trying. Most of the times, his efforts turned to dust due to constant interruption. Tanaka would appear and inform him about teatime, his mother would call him when Lizzie had come to the mansion, his father would tell him to study. But this time, the universe conspired to his profit and would allow his persistence to take over for good, without a single nuisance. After all, his parents were absent for some business they had in London and he exploited the given chance. He was fairly proud.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice suddenly and the boy was taken aback with a gasp. He turned his head around to see his not so younger sibling standing by the door frame with heavy eyes. He was wearing his white nightgown and his socks and his hair was muffled as always.

"Brother! You scared me! You're always so silent!" he complained with a pout, but it was quickly replaced by a smile. "Look what I've made!" he said and gestured his hands with delight to his construction. The other boy seemed slightly indifferent; his attention span wasn't good lately, but it was reasonable.

"It is... alright." he said with a weak voice and approached to sit by his sibling on the big sofa, stumbling a little on the way. He sat with a thump on the silk fabric with tired eyes looking at the castle of cards.

"Are you feeling better now?" asked the hyper boy. His brother shaked his head slowly.

"No, my fever is still high. Mother told me to lie in bed for the entire week." he said with a slight pout.

"It's so awful. Well, you should stay in bed, you might feel dazed anytime now..."

"I... I just wanted to walk a little. My legs are numb."

"Oh, alright." his brother replied and looked at his castle with sad eyes. It was really an unfortunate thing that his younger twin brother was often sick. Ever since they discovered he inherited his mother's asthma, everyone was too careful with him. But the worst was that he was forced to stay inside or even in bed all the time, so as to not worsen his condition. And that led the world to slowly forget his presence and believe that Ciel was the only child of the Phantomhives, which made him feel bad for his poor brother.

The sick boy coughed a few times.

"How was playtime with Lizzie?" he asked and coughed a little more.

"Oh, it was really good! We played tag, hide and seek and with some kittens we found in the garden. They were really cute and funny! And Lizzy begged for Aunt Francis to keep them, but she didn't let her and got a bit angry. I asked mother if I could keep one too but she said you were allergic, so we didn't bring one. Edward pretended he didn't like them and we…!"

The boy cut his long enthusiastic speech, when he saw his brother looking guiltily to the ground and rubbing his fingers nervously.

"Hey… what is it?" he asked concerned.

"I'm sorry. You didn't take the kitten because of me…" replied his twin and he kept rubbing his fingers in his lap, pouting. The other looked at him confused. Then he frowned and held his brother's shoulder gently.  
"It's not like that! If a kitten makes you more ill, then… then I don't want it!" exclaimed the boy with determination and his brother looked at him surprised.

"But… you do want a kitten, don't you?" asked the sick child hesitantly.

"No! No if it makes you ill! You see… I can play with kittens whenever I want! But I can not always play with you and I really want to!" Ciel said and tears were formed in his eyes. "You are really important to me and I want for you to be alright soon, brother! So I can play with you too! And… and if kittens do not help that… then I don't want them!" he added between sobs and immediately hugged his younger brother tightly, the latter been taken aback.

"Please… promise me…you will be alright!" he added, sniffing into his brother's shoulder.  
"Al.. Alright…" said the other with a nod. "I promise." He added with a small smile and hugged his brother back, a tear escaping his eye socket. They stayed like that for a while.

"For now… Would you like to play some chess together? I'm sure I will win this time!" proposed the older twin with determination and a huge smile. The younger one laughed slightly.

"Hehe, stupid! I always win, you will never beat me at this game, no matter how much you try!" the sickly boy added with a mocking tone.

"We will see soon! Alright! I am going to bring the chessboard then!" Ciel exclaimed. He quickly got up from the sofa and ran outside the room. " _Mr. Tanaka! Can you give me the chessboard, please?_ " the boy's voice echoed as he ran through the big hall.

The younger boy sitting on the sofa, was still smiling. He tilted his head on the sofa's cotton pillows and sighed. The room was silent, but soon little footesteps could be heard. It was his dog. He must of smelled him and came for a nice petting, which he hadn't done in a while.

"Hello, Sebastian." he said and reached his small hand out lazily for his pet. The dog approached him and licked his hand. The boy then started patting and combing with his fingers his soft thick fur.

At least, even in his misfortune, he could experience little nice moments like this.


End file.
